Nuevo encuentro
by Mayra-Night
Summary: Un grupo de amigas se separo después del instituto, 10 años después se reencuentran, pero no todo es como antes.
1. Cena de Negocios

**Capitulo 1: Cena de negocios**

**_12 años antes_**

— ¿Entonces qué crees que seré dentro de unos años?—consulte.

Estábamos en la hora que debería ser de Biología, pero la profesora no había venido, por esa razón junto con Ángela, Alice y Rosallie había salido este tema de conversación dependiendo lo que nos gustaba o lo que podria ser una futura profesión.

—Una escritora muy conocida y después de un tiempo va a salir la película y en ese momento se va a volver aun más famoso—dijo Angela.

¡Ojala! Pensé, si había algo que realmente me apasionaba era escribir, al igual que leer.

— ¿Y yo?—consulto impaciente Rosalie.

—Casada con un deportista y modelo—respondí.

A Rosalie le gustaban los deportistas, pero no hacer deportes.

—Yo veo a Alice como una diseñadora—aclaro Angela.

—Yo iría a comprarle ropa, pero para mí diseños exclusivos—dije con una sonrisa divertida.

—Yo también—anunciaron Angela y Rosalie.

—Si, serán mis clientas predilectas—aclaro Alice uniéndose a nuestro juego.

— ¿Bella que crees que puedo llegar a ser?—me consulto Ángela.

—Y te veo viajando por todo el mundo, aunque te gusta mucha el cine, puede ser que directora de cine—conteste y ella sonrió.

El sueño de Ángela es conocer todo el mundo.

**_Actualidad_**

Hoy tenía una reunión muy importante, pero en este momento en vez de estar arreglándome tranquilamente, no, tenía que encontrarme en el hospital, todo por un simple golpe en la muñeca, al principio no le preste atención, hasta que comenzó a hincharse y el dolor no pasaba.

—Señorita Swan—dijo un joven entrando en la habitación, su cabello era de color bronce y sus ojos verdes—soy el doctor Cullen.

Luego de que le dije lo que paso y de los rayos X para ver si me había fracturado a muñeca pero solo era una torcedura y había que vendarlo, cuando dijo eso hice una mueca.

— ¿Pasa algo Isabella?—dijo leyendo mi nombre de la ficha medica.

—Bella—corregí—hoy tengo una cena de negocios.

El coloco en vez de vendas una muñequera azul oscuro, que quedaba mucho mejor que las vendas.

—Me parece que ya te eh visto antes—menciono el doctor Cullen.

—Puede ser—dije—eh hecho muchas visitas al hospital.

El sonrió, sentía que en cualquier momento podía dejar de respirar, el era lindo, aunque lindo era una pobre descripción, era mas parecido a un dios griego, si, eso era.

—Debe tratar de no mover mucho esa mano Bella, por dos días—dijo—y debes tomar ibuprofeno de 400mg cada 8 horas por el dolor.

—Gracias—susurre y salí de la sala para tratar de prepararme.

Al llegar a mi casa me fije en el placard, tome el vestido que había comprado, si, lo sé, ¿yo de vestido?, algo raro pero fue lo más presentable que conseguí con mis pocos conocimientos sobre moda, en este momento cuanto me gustaría que Alice me ayude, ella sabría que sería lo mejor en esta ocasión, hace 10 años que las vi por última vez, en la ceremonia de graduación.

Cuando termine de arreglarme me observe en el espejo, el vestido era negro hasta la rodilla, que tiene una simple caída desde la cintura, con zapatos sin taco haciendo juego, tome los mechones de adelante de mi cabello para sujetarlo con invisibles a los lados de la cabeza, el maquillaje era muy suave.

Salí de mi casa, tome un taxi y me dirigí a la cena, luego de pagar me baje y vi el restaurante, era demasiado…elegante.

Cuando entre y dije mi nombre me dirigieron hacia la mesa donde había alguien sentado, me sorprendí al ver quién era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, esta es una nueva historia, espero que les guste.

Besos y Suerte

May


	2. Encuentro

**Capitulo 2: Encuentro**

— ¿Bella Swan? — consulto la muchacha de cabello marrón claro con líneas color miel y ojos marrones, la observe curiosa.

— ¿Ángela? — dije ella me sonrió y asintió.

Sorprendida me senté frente a ella, su rostro parecía mucho más maduro que antes pero aun podía notar su mirada tan amable.

— ¿Veo que sigues teniendo problemas con tus reflejos? — consulto con una sonrisa mirando mi mano.

—Es algo que no puedo evitar, ¿vos sos la directora de la película? — interrogue, no podía creer que Angela terminaría siendo directora de cine, justo como habíamos dicho hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—Si, por esa razón cuando leí la historia me resultaba tan familiar esa forma de escritura — respondió

— ¿Te pase los primeros borradores de la historia y no te acordabas que era mía? — le pregunte.

Ella me sonrió, me explico que sí, que sabía que algo familiar tenia la historia y que por esa razón quería dirigir la película, estuvimos hablando, pero nadie era mejor que ella para llevar el libro al cine, tenía mi misma perspectiva, aparte de que desde que tenía 14 años hablábamos sobre el ¿Cómo podria ser?, aparte de que ella sabia como describía los personajes y que era lo nos gustaba de cada uno, aparte de las escenas que no podían faltar.

Estaba esperando a Ángela para ver lo que sería el vestuario de la película. Estuvimos recorriendo varios lugares viendo ropa hasta que llegamos a un lugar que llamo mi atención, las dos entramos en el luminoso lugar, una chica rubia estaba atendiendo, comenzamos a hablar con ella, se llamaba Jacqueline, ella nos dijo que llamaría a la dueña del lugar, varios minutos después llego una mujer de piel clara, ojos verdes y cabello corto negro que miraba en todas direcciones.

—¿Bella, Ángela? — pregunto alegre mientras se acercaba a nosotras, sorprendida por haber encontrado a dos de mis amigas en tan corto tiempo después de tantos años.

—Hola Alice — salude, era increíble y es justo lo que predijimos, una diseñadora, ella comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos.

Estuvimos hablando y nos dijo que Rosalie era modelo y estaba casada con su hermano mayor, Emmet.

— ¿Quieren venir a almorzar? — pregunto Alice.

Con Angela intercambiamos una mirada, recordando la hiperactividad de Alice.

—Si — respondió Ángela.

Las tres nos dirigimos a un porche descapotable 911 amarillo, mi labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, muy Alice.

Al llegar a su casa, que parecía más una mansión que otra cosa, entramos.

—Hola — dijo Rosalie en cuanto la vimos su cabello era largo y de un tono dorado y sus ojos azules, realmente era una modelo.

Estuvimos hablando con la familia de mi amiga, Esme seguía decorando interiores, Carlisle, seguía trabajando como médico, Emmet era jugador de Rugby, allí también estaba el hermano gemelo de Rosallie, Jasper era rubio, alto, con ojos celestes, era el prometido de Alice, y era psicólogo.

Era increíble después de tanto tiempo volver a encontrarlas haciendo lo que mas nos justa y disfrutándolo.

—Mi hermano ya debe estar por llegar — dijo Alice, un joven de cabello broncíneo y ojos verdes entro en la sala, ambos nos miramos sorprendidos.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

_Hola, este es un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y voy a responder a una pregunta._

**sakura-shippuden: **_Las chicas en la primera parte cuando hablan tienen 15 años, y se puede decir que actualmente tiene 27-28, yo no lo puse porque pense que con los datos que di como que la ultima ves que se vieron fue en la graduacion y de eso ya paso 10 años (en mi pais se termina el secundario cuando se cumplen los 18, osea un año antes que las historias de crepúsculo), Cualquier duda me la preguntas._

_Besos y Suerte_

_May_


	3. Ojos chocolate

**Capitulo 3: Ojos chocolate**

**POV. EDWARD.**

—Amor, ¿Por qué no me llamaste? — pregunto la chica de cabello rubio rojizo que estaba impidiéndome el paso a la entrada del hospital, la observé molesto, que ella no trabaje no significa que el resto no lo haga.

— ¿Por qué debería llamarte? — dije molesto, yo no era así, pero ella me perseguía desde hace unos años, solo porque una vez había ido a una cita a siegas por la culpa de mi hermano, hasta pensé el hecho de mudarme después de que ella fue varias veces para _hablar_.

— ¿Porque somos novios? — consulto como si fuera obvio.

Luego de explicarle nuevamente que no éramos nada, algo que así a diario últimamente, entre al hospital, ¿es que esta chica no entiende un no por respuesta?

Después de varias horas de trabajo me dirigí a una de las habitaciones en la que tenía que ver una paciente.

Al llegar me encontré con una mujer, parecía preocupada, pero a la vez molesta, tome la ficha médica y me fije en el nombre.

—Señorita Swan—salude, ella levantó la vista y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos chocolate—soy el doctor Cullen.

Le pregunte que paso, ella me explico, luego de fijarme que era solo una torcedura, había que vendarlo, ya que no debía mover la muñeca, en cuanto se lo dije hizo una mueca.

— ¿Pasa algo Isabella?—pregunte con la ficha médica en las manos.

—Bella—corrigió—hoy tengo una cena de negocios—explico

En ves de las vendas coloque una muñequera azul oscuro, la observe nuevamente, algo en esas mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos se me hacían conocidos.

—Me parece que ya te eh visto antes—mencione.

—Puede ser—dijo—Eh hecho muchas visitas al hospital—susurro con una sonrisa.

—Debe tratar de no mover mucho esa mano Bella, por dos días—aclare—y debes tomar ibuprofeno de 400mg cada 8 horas por el dolor.

—Gracias—susurro y salió de la sala.

— Tanya, no puedo salir hoy en la noche—le dije por teléfono, en realidad nunca pensé con una sonrisa— hoy salgo antes, vienen la novia de mi hermano y el prometido de mi hermana a mi casa—aclare.

— ¿Y porque no llevas a tu novia?—pregunto con vos melosa.

— ¿Por qué no tengo?—dije como si fuera obvio

—Eso puede arreglarse—aclaro.

—Chau, Tanya — me despedí, pero corte antes de que pueda decir algo,

No podía sacarme de la cabeza, a la dueña de esos ojos que ayer había atendido, Salí del hospital. Al llegar a mi casa y dirigiré a la sala de estar, allí estaban mi padre, mis hermanos, Rose, Jasper, y dos chicas, pero una de ellas llamo mi atención, la dueña de esos ojos chocolate.

—Señorita Swan — dije sorprendido.

—Doctor Cullen — saludo cortésmente.

— ¿Se conocen? —pregunto mi hermana

Bella le explico que yo había sido el que le había atendido por la torcedura de la mano, luego me presentaron a Angela Weber.

— ¿Te acuerdas de ellas? —pregunto Emmet

Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza, ¿Por qué mi hermano las conocía y me preguntaba si me acordaba de ellas?

**...**

Hola, espero que les guste, por favor comenten.

Otras historias que escribo:

**¿Amor o Amistad?**

Bella y Lizzie son dos amigas que se van a vivir a la casa de el jefe de policías Swan, en el instituto conocen a los Cullen y los Halle, amor, amistad, y diversión, todo puede pasar.

**Otra razón para vivir**

Edward no volvió en Luna Nueva, varios años después volvieron a Fork, pero lo que él no esperaba era encontrarse con una niña de 4 años a la que cuidara junto con su familia, pero no todo es tan fácil con esos hermosos ojos chocolate cerca.

**Segunda Oportunidad**

Ya habían pasado seis años desde que Edward la dejo en Luna Nueva, ella ahora es la profesora de literatura del instituto, pero los problemas llegaran cuando se encuentre con ese par de ojos color topacio.

Besos y Suerte

May


End file.
